


And everyone would have a friend

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [25]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Tequila has been rooming in with Roxy and Eggsy until they can figure more permanent arrangements and while he's not one to pry, what he sees leaves him with somequestions.





	And everyone would have a friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyvernwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this small gift and that you had a great time during the holidays!

Now, Tequila’s not one to pry into anyone’s private life.

What one does behind closed doors is their business and theirs alone.

But the thing is, what he’s been seeing lately hasn’t been behind closed doors. Or well, not exactly. Sure, it’s Eggsy’s house, but both Tequila and Roxy have been invited to stay until they figure out permanent and secured arrangements elsewhere.

In a way, Tequila’s the one invading his privacy. Which is why he hasn’t mentioned what he’s been seeing to anyone yet.

At first, he barely even noticed anything anyway.

So what if Eggsy would walk into the bathroom while Roxy is in the bath just to ask her some random question? Or if Roxy would go in to use the toilet when Eggsy was showering? They had trained together before becoming Kingsman agents. If the training is anything like Statesman’s there’s no point for them to pretend there’s still any kind of modesty when they’re around each other.

Roxy simply droppings on Eggsy’s lap whenever she feels like it is a bit harder to ignore however. She seems so at ease and whenever she does so, Eggsy just goes with it. He never once gets annoyed. In fact, he rarely seems more content.

Still, that’s not really what bothers him. It’s actually great to know that Eggsy isn’t to recoil from simple physical contact with a friend. That he welcomes it even.

Lord only knows that there’s enough toxic masculinity going on out there in the world. Tequila’s glad he’s not the only spy with some decency.

Them feeding each other by hands though? That’s just a bit too far.

A bit too _intimate_.

Not that he cares if they’re sleeping together.

Or at least, he wouldn’t if Roxy didn’t have a loving girlfriend and Eggsy wasn’t being courted by both Merlin and Harry.

Even if his moral compass is kind of shrewd thanks to his being a spy, there are some things he simply cannot condone.

Cheating and stringing people along are part of that list.

Which is why he stops Roxy on her way out one evening.

“Are you and Eggsy, herm, a thing?” He’d say fuckfriends, but they’re far too close for that term to be in any way accurate.

To his surprise, she gets a nearly disgusted look at his suggestion. “Fuck no. I mean, I _love_ him, but we’re both way too gay for that to ever happen. And even if we weren’t, I don’t think we’d ever go for each other.”

“Really?” It’s not that he thinks she’s lying. It’s just kind of hard to believe that two people who are so close would never even contemplate taking that next step.

“Really. It’d be a bit like going for my brother.”

Tequila grimaces at the image. Much as he likes his own siblings, there’s simply no way he can think of them like that.

“Why? Cause I mean, if you want to try your luck with him, far from me to stop you, but I don’t think you’ve got a chance against Merlin and Harry. No offense.”

“None taken,” he says honestly. Neither of the men is even close to being his type, but seeing them with each other and Eggsy is enough to make him fall a bit for them. “And no. I was just… Curious, I guess. You’re very close.”

She nods, not denying it.

“Well if that’s it, I’ll be on my way. I’ve got a hot date tonight!”

With the air cleared, it’s easy to grin back at her and wave her goodbye as she closes the door behind her.

He’s still not entirely sure he understands their bond, but he decides he’s pried into their business enough as it is.

In fact, the more he thinks about it, the more he starts to believe that the world would probably be a far better place if everyone had a friendship like those two.


End file.
